


【奥瑟/Orthur】Atlantis优秀品质改进法

by Mycdorn



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Bottom Arthur (DCU), Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Merman Orm, top Orm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycdorn/pseuds/Mycdorn
Summary: 震惊！亚特兰蒂斯某位亲王竟然能变成鱼。





	【奥瑟/Orthur】Atlantis优秀品质改进法

**Author's Note:**

> 可能有bug...  
> 电影海王战后  
> 只有车...前文在lofter

所以这一切是怎么发生的。  
现任海王在此之前都无法想象兄弟俩能如此和平地抱在一起。  
亚瑟低头看着埋在自己颈窝的金发脑袋，还是放弃了薅一把的想法。他的弟弟在沉默了一段时间后终于开了口。  
“我需要进食。”  
这是个好问题，他还从没未听说过亚特兰蒂斯如何摄入养分，如果餐盘上只盛着漂浮的微生物和海草，那未免太可怜了。  
正当亚瑟打算把奥姆从他身上拎起来好好问问，肩膀上一瞬间地刺痛打断了他的动作。亚瑟揪着自家弟弟的后颈，恼火地低吼。  
“饥不择食了是吧，小混蛋。”  
感觉到奥姆咬得更加用力，估摸着是真的饿昏头了。揪不动人的亚瑟只能安抚性的拍了拍奥姆的后背，想着有空一定要带弟弟去尝陆地上的美食。  
其实被啃一口对于皮糙肉厚的海王来说没什么实际伤害，只是浮在双腿间的那条鱼尾让他很不自在。顺滑冰冷的鳞片不时蹭到大腿内侧，轻微发麻的感觉让亚瑟拧紧了眉。  
那个咬着不松口的家伙头也没抬，放在后背的手不经意间滑到亚瑟的后臀上，极其自然地溜进宽松的长裤里。  
终于觉得不对劲的亚瑟抽身想拉开距离。他正打算动，搭在自己脖子前光溜溜的手臂突然刺出锋利的鳍骨，嗡地一声深深插入身后的墙壁，有弧度的鱼鳍狰狞地锁住亚瑟的脖子。  
奥姆喉咙动了动，在亚瑟颈侧自己制造出的牙印上抿了下。那种舌头舔舐的黏腻感，引起他恶心地一颤。  
“你会原谅我的吧？”  
去他妈的亚特兰蒂斯优秀品质！  
亚瑟双手抵着跟前愈发接近的手臂，幻化出来宛如刀刃的鳍泛着尖锐的冷光。  
该死的化形能力简直就是个人形兵器。  
在亚瑟分心的时候，有只手在他股间打转着按了按，一节食指探进柔软的穴口。  
海王不得不分出手想要拔出身后那只不属于自己的，一溜串的脏话在心里骂过，谁能想到自己弟弟对他会有此企图。  
见亚瑟使了蛮力僵持着，奥姆吻上耳后，猩红的舌尖缓慢而又色气地滑下至他的胸膛，啃咬上紧实的胸肌，在麦色肌肤上留下湿漉漉的痕迹被海水化走，却烙印在了亚瑟的脑海里。  
亲王微眯起浅色眼睛看向他的兄长，意味不明地做了个吞咽的动作。亚瑟急促地呼吸着，腹肌胀起又收缩了几次，忍不住握拳砸向对方的腹部。  
奥姆硬生生挨下这一拳，在亚瑟松手时毫不犹疑地把整个食指刺进肉穴里。利用自己的重量将兄长按在墙上，尽数压下所有的挣动。  
他们贴得如此近，含着冷意的鱼鳞刮着他的胸腹，身后第二根手指借着海水戳了进来，像是两条鱼尾游动，引起干涩的摩擦。  
亚瑟碍于卡在喉咙前的鱼鳍，四肢小幅度地扭动想要避开后穴里抠挖的手指。被骚扰得不耐烦的奥姆放弃啃吮漂亮的胸肌，狠狠咬上亚瑟的耳垂。  
“你不可能在海里赢过我，尤其是没有三叉戟的时候。”  
轻俏的低语像是情人间的耳鬓厮磨，舌尖在耳廓里打转，时不时模仿着刺入收缩的动作，卷着几声轻笑。  
“操你...个混球。”  
亚瑟哑着嗓音怒骂，被第三根手指的闯入断了语句。奥姆没有出声，手下的动作却重了几分，按着穴壁同时往深里外里扩。  
见差不多了，奥姆用鱼尾缠紧亚瑟的右腿，收回的手扶起另一条。尾巴扭卷着一用力，轻薄的裤子便被撕裂开了。  
漂浮的尾鳍随意地掠过露出的后穴，奥姆暗藏的性器从腹下显了出来，勾着唇猥亵地蹭了蹭兄长的腿根。亚瑟觉得湿润粗滑的顶端在他股间抵着，灼热的温度一点也不符合海洋应有的冰冷。他喘了喘气，意识到那东西随着呼吸的律动被扩张开的穴口浅浅地含进又吐出。  
“等等，你不能...”  
亚瑟迅速地往下一瞥，乱晃的金色眼珠里极度不安，他按着墙壁挣扎着想要脱开。  
“别动哥哥，我不想伤害到你。”  
亲王眉毛浅皱，放轻了语气，鱼尾勒得更紧，他把兄长的屁股压得更开，按着脚把紫红的龟头往里送了几分。  
鬼他妈才会听话挨操。  
亚瑟双手卯足了力掰着抵在脖子上的手臂，不管大力的挣动间颈脖划到锋利的鱼鳍渗出血液，怒睁大眼拼上前所未有的狠劲。  
扎入墙壁的鳍骨终于扛不住松动了些，亲王的目光冷暗，用身体压着继续把巨大的性器往里边送。  
奥姆淡色的嘴唇在他的哥哥耳边张合，带着笑意一遍遍轻声重复着快进去了，宛如催命符般压迫着亚瑟的神经，那种每把架在脖子前的鱼鳍推出一分，后穴里的性器就进入体内一分的感觉让他真正觉得恐慌。  
手臂上青筋狰狞地涨起，被压制的海王竭尽全力终于掰开那条卡着自己的鱼鳍手臂，脱离控制的一瞬间想挣脱滑开。  
与此同时，奥姆腰腹猛地一动，粗长的阴茎完全埋了进去。亚瑟被顶得软了脚跟，双腿被鱼尾拽了回来。他被撑得疼痛难忍，刚刚已经透支力气的手怎么也推不开这混蛋，看到眼前已经隐去鱼鳍的手臂狂暴地咬了下去。  
奥姆闷哼一声没有甩开，轻微地抽动性器磨着穴壁，他把耳朵凑近，听着兄长喉咙里滚出的细碎声音和不稳的呼吸。另一只手按着亚瑟的腰窝，把他带离墙壁些许，用鱼尾固定好身体，然后发狠地向上顶弄。亚瑟被激烈的动作撞松了口，微卷着身子还是挣扎着想逃。  
鱼尾缠着腿不让离开，配合着身下撞击的节奏往回一拉，肉穴里的性器又深入了些许。  
深埋的阴茎不知狠狠刮过哪里，一阵前所未有的快感麻醉上脑海里，亚瑟一颤，下意识地夹紧腿间滑溜溜的鱼尾。  
被那么一夹，加上骤然收缩的后穴，敏感的尾巴失控地用力跳起往亚瑟后背砸。被大力拍击的亚瑟不受控制地往前撞，他们之间的交合因剧烈的动作又深到一个可怕的位置，更何况性器因突然的刺激又大了几圈。  
亲王压抑着冲动，缓慢而磨人地重复碾过敏感点。亚瑟粗喘着气，被这样玩得腿直颤，从紧咬的牙关里断断续续地逼出威胁。  
“你会、为此、付出代价。”  
回应他的是猛烈的操干，鱼鳞不停地刮过大腿内侧麻地亚瑟站不起来，只能迎合着抽插作为支撑。  
奥姆伸手抚摸上兄长半勃的性器，从末尾抚摸到前端轻轻一按，撸动着让它完全勃起，然后撤手不管了。  
亚瑟的阴茎因为紧贴着的距离，抵着弟弟的腰腹，随着律动的节奏奥姆胯上透白的鳞片磨蹭着性器带来的兴奋可不比撸动少。  
亲王抓着兄长的肩膀，随着往下的力道把他按实在自己挺立的性器上，快速狠戾地摩擦过敏感点。  
“啊—”  
亚瑟终于承受不住射了出来，声音被迫从喉咙里打开，呻吟爬上末尾的语调。他在晃神间的空白看向眼前的人，漂亮的浅蓝色眼珠好像注意到他的视线，戏谑地凑近他。  
“你是被我干射了吗，哥哥？”  
还在失神的亚瑟没有反应，奥姆身下的动作没有因此变缓半分，他挤撞着因高潮而收缩的内壁想塞到更里面。同时也没有放过对方，继续恶意地摧残着兄长快要崩溃的神经。  
“如果被妈妈知道了会怎样？”  
这个假设成功惊醒了亚瑟，悖德的罪恶和羞耻激起了他的反抗。趁其不备蓄力把夹在自己两腿间的鱼尾给猛地踩下去，而在体内作恶的凶器也顺带着脱离，他闪身想借力逃开。  
下一秒就被一道更大的力道甩在墙上，似曾相识的剧情让海王心里自嘲了下。  
抬头就对上奥姆愤怒的神色，他双手卡着亚瑟的脖子，毫不动摇地把暴露的性器一寸寸往还未闭合的穴口里推进去。  
亚瑟觉得他的腿要被那条下手没了轻重的鱼尾给拧废了，再次被入侵的动作粗暴了许多。  
生气的奥姆每一下都往深里捅，节奏快速又癫狂。他被撞得吐出破碎的呻吟，却依旧挑衅地看着自家弟弟。  
亲王突然笑了笑，恢复轻松稳定的状态。他按着兄长的手吻上嘴角，掐着下颚打开口腔，将舌头探了进去。亚瑟果断地咬下，像是早就知道般腹部用力一撞，牙关松开错了位。奥姆舔了舔嘴唇，耳根淡红。  
“让我看看刚才背后有没有受伤，好吗？”  
没有等着拒绝，鱼尾缠绕就着插入的姿势一翻，阴茎在柔软温热的甬道绞动的紧致感让他不由地叹喂出声。  
亚瑟被磨红了眼，他原以为是体内已经是极致的性器又大了一圈，撑得他有股怪异的饱胀感。  
奥姆的手环上哥哥的腰腹收紧，柔韧的尾巴缠着脚踝，把自己的阴茎往里面抽送，向外抽出只剩一个头研磨着趁人放松猛地操进最深处。  
几次下来海王坚持着的意识也要涣散，亚瑟看不见身后，不停歇的顶弄撞得浑身发软，他撑浮着海水生怕那性器再滑进更深处一分。  
不知疲倦地干了好一会儿，他的弟弟用粗长巨大的性器把他钉在墙上射了出来，后穴里突然的冰凉打在内壁上激起他一颤。被精液充斥着穴道留不下的白浊，顺着射精的抽搐频率一股股地从缝隙中滑出。  
漂亮的鱼尾终于松开化为双腿，之前用力缠紧而在亚瑟腿上留下的鳞片印痕和上半身的纹身出奇的匹配。奥姆把阴茎抽出来，手指探进到穴里堵着精液不让流出。  
亚瑟从恍惚间回过神来，手上一用力要掀翻趴在自己身上的人。对方早有防备，轻而易举得把这具疲惫身体的挣扎压下，他恶狠狠地瞪着罪魁祸首。  
“我还没有饱，哥哥。”  
亲王在愤怒又颤栗的金色眼睛下愉悦地勾起嘴角，把半勃的性器重新送进兄长湿软的后穴。

 

END


End file.
